Clothes
by Arvendell
Summary: There was really nothing unusual in her outfit. She wasn't wearing some elaborate, sexy, or elegant dress. So why couldn't he take his eyes off her?


**A/N: **My 8th Takumi and Misaki's story posted here in FFN. I wrote this more than half a year ago. I remembered giving titles and asking what my reviewers would like to read. _The Punishment_ was chosen by most of those who responded that time. This story was chosen by **Vividpixie**, _blackiesh.9oo_, **XBookloverX2**, _Sala and Clovers_, **orcarina**, and _ayufafa_. Thus, I dedicate this to you folks, and to those who were with me in _As One_ (I'm not going to list your names because by some luck, I've got many people who enjoyed and **told me** so ;), and I'm not forgetting those who recently reviewed my other stories even if the stories were finished quite a long time ago – that's really cool of you, folks! ;)

I've chosen _Clothes_ to post among the stories I have in my files because it is short. To be honest, as soon as the semester was over, I didn't feel like doing anything except to laze around. I got burned out with school works in the last 3 months, I guess.

Now, this note is getting long. I'll write the rest at the end notes ;) So folks, read at your own risk. This is a light-hearted and short story that hopefully you'll enjoy with me.

KWMS characters are owned by Fujiwara Hiro. They are borrowed without permission for my own entertainment and hopefully yours, too ;)

* * *

-x-

* * *

**"Clothes"**

_- - -Arvendell- - -_

* * *

-x-

* * *

**'**_**WHAT'S** with him? First, he almost gave me a heart attack by appearing out of nowhere when I hadn't seen a glimpse of him the whole day. And now he is looking at me like…'_

Ayuzawa Misaki, demon President of Seika High, crossed her arms in front of her as if to shield herself from him, him being none other than Usui Takumi, Seika High's most popular student and to the astonishment of the rest of the students, her boyfriend. Usui's intense gaze made her feel like he was undressing her, or worse, that she wasn't wearing anything. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"W-what?" She snapped anxiously, a mixed of suspicion and irritation written in her beautiful face.

Usui didn't answer nor gave her any indication that he heard her. Instead, he continued to bore his dark green eyes on her. She eyed him warily, all the while wondering what was going on in his mind. She looked down and tried to figure out what he had caught his attention.

'_What is going on in that alien mind of his?'_

She saw nothing unusual in her form so she looked back at him with puzzlement and growing annoyance. She was at the end of her patience. If she didn't get any response from him sooner, she would resort to her usual response in this kind of situation, and that was either screaming or violence, or both.

But Misaki didn't have to scream or become violent as Usui finally made a move.

"Huh?"

She automatically stepped back and extended her hands in front of her to block Usui off when he took purposeful steps towards her. But he wasn't stopped as she suddenly found herself engulfed in his bigger frame. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and drew in a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was unique to her. She tensed and nervously waited for his next action. At the back of her mind, she wasn't surprised that he had suddenly invaded her personal space. Whenever they were alone together, him in her personal space was a frequent occurrence. Her struggles against this kind of action from him were usually in vain, so she didn't fight him for release. Slowly and surely, she was getting used to his cravings for physical closeness, or at times what she considered as pervertedness. Besides, a part of her wanted to give him what he never had before they became close – physical and emotional affection. She only violently reacted when she felt that it was too much and she was being overwhelmed.

Misaki shivered when Usui blew a cool breath on the exposed skin in her front.

"Gaah! What was that for, pervert?" She cried out as her hands finally moved to push him away.

Of course being Usui's usual response, he tightened his hold on her. When she continued to fight off his embrace, he moved his head and burrowed his face on her front.

"U-Usui!" She exclaimed in a strangled voice as goose bumps appeared in her arms. Her heart started to race frantically.

"Hmm?"

Misaki froze when she felt something moist touched her skin. After a few seconds, a tremor racked her body as she recognized what it was.

"N-no, Usui..." she pleaded with trembling voice. He was licking her! He really was licking her! And on top of that, he was licking the exposed dip in her chest!

Embarrassed, nervous, and unable to deal with the foreign feelings evoked by his impertinent tongue, her fingers gripped his hair and pulled his head away from her harshly. She was thankful when she managed to pry his head off her, and felt a grim satisfaction when he winced at the pain.

"Serves you right, pervert Usui," she commented, gritting her teeth.

"It's your fault for wearing something like that, Misa-chan."

The accusation caught Misaki off-guard. Her annoyed expression turned blank with lack of understanding.

"This is practically screaming for me to lick the skin," he explained as he looped a finger on the neckline of Misaki's blouse. "Be thankful I didn't leave any marks. Or is that what you want? Is that the reason why you're complaining? No worries. We can easily rectify that," he continued as his face became thoughtful at the end.

As soon as Usui finished talking, Misaki quickly released her grip on him as if he was on fire. She stepped away and eyed him warily, her body rigid. She knew from experience that he might just do what he said. She had never forgotten how he had left a mark on her back when she wore a two-piece swimming outfit when they, together with the people from Maid Latte, were at the beach not so long ago.

"What is wrong with my clothes? Stop using stupid excuses. You're just a pervert who can't keep his hands on his own," she snapped, glaring at him fiercely. Come to think of it. He first started bugging her when he saw her in a maid uniform. And since then, he had always said he liked her as his cute personal maid.

'_Pervert alien!'_

Misaki's eyes widened when Usui grinned. The grin told her that she was in for a lot of perverted remarks, if not actions, from the person in front of her. Her annoyance turned to wariness.

"You forgot something important, Misa-chan," he said, advancing once more to her retreating form.

After a few steps, Misaki's back met a wall.

'_Darn it!'_

She cursed. It was just her luck to be cornered by him and so effortlessly at that.

'_Stupid wall!'_

And once more, she was trapped by his body. Instead of holding her, however, he placed his hands on the wall on both sides of her head, caging her without touching her. It was only a matter of time before he was touching her, she knew from experience.

Misaki's belief was proven correct when Usui leaned his face. She shut her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Her heart beat erratically in her chest as she felt how close he was, his warm breath fanning her ear and neck.

"You forgot to say that I couldn't keep my lips on myself as well," Usui whispered huskily before kissing the base of her ear. "The same with my tongue," he added as he licked the shell of her ear. She could do nothing but let him do as he pleased. Somehow, she was weak against him when it came to this, she knew that much.

Misaki involuntarily confirmed to Usui her weakness by responding to his demanding lips that finally touched her own. Without doubt, her reaction delighted him, and turned him on even more if she would just believe that.

When Usui pulled away after kissing her thoroughly, Misaki finally managed to move her lips to convey words instead of responding to his passion. She opened her eyes and caught her breath as she met his heated gaze.

"What is wrong with my clothes?" She muttered as she rested her forehead on his and her fingers tightened on his shirt. She drew strength from him. At the moment, she didn't think her legs could take her whole weight after that kiss.

"It has plunging neckline."

"It's not plunging! It barely shows skin!" She exclaimed, pulling away from him. True, the blouse she had on wasn't the kind she normally wore. However, Hyoudou Aoi, the Maid Latte's manager's nephew, had nagged her to no end until she thought her ears would bleed. So in the end, she consented to be dragged from one store to another to buy clothes that would make her look feminine based on Aoi's definition of feminine. Since the price of the blouse was surprisingly cheap and Aoi approved of it, she immediately bought it. She was worried that Aoi would find something frilly or worse, so despite its slightly low neckline and body hugging fit, she bought it. Besides, she too thought it was kind of nice.

"What do you call this?" Usui asked as he traced a finger from her throat and then lower, breaking her from her train of thought. She shivered at the light touch, as if butterfly wings had grazed her sensitive skin. She internally cursed him for his ability to affect her in ways that no other person could.

"Naturally it will be exposed unless I'm wearing turtle neck or with a scarf! There's no way I'm going to wear scarf in this weather! It's too hot!"

"You are hot," he commented nonchalantly.

"Wha...Gah!"

Her face flamed at his comment. She flailed her hands as she tried to stutter a reply, but no words came out of her lips. When he chuckled, amused at her reactions, she snapped out of her stupid display and looked at him crossly.

"How could you say that so easily, stupid pervert!"

It wasn't a question but simply a statement.

'_Damn it. Why do I feel embarrassment and at the same time happiness? This is stupid. I must be going out of my mind!'_

"And Misa-chan, I could always 'persuade' you to wear scarf even if it's scorching hot," he said with twinkle in his eyes.

"No way," she groaned with defeat. There was no way she would let him leave a mark on her neck or collarbone. "Please don't, I'm begging you," she said, looking at him helplessly instead of reacting violently.

"Alright then. But only because you asked cutely," he agreed as he once more rested his forehead on hers and lifted a finger to trace her bottom lip which was swollen from their kisses.

"Thank you," she murmured with relief.

They stayed in that position for a while, their foreheads touching, his hands around her and hers fisted on his shirt, before they finally reluctantly pulled away. They compensated the loss of those contacts by twining their fingers as they left the Maid Latte to go home, with him walking with her to her home first before going on his own way.

* * *

**"W-WHAT** are you looking at?" Misaki asked nervously as she hugged herself protectively. The way Usui's eyes bored into her form was reminiscent of what happened a few days ago.

"You're..."

"I-it's just my uniform, you pervert!" She hastily cut off as she took a long step back.

"Uniform?" Usui asked, tilting his head in confusion at her outburst.

"Yes!" She hissed. She wouldn't be fooled by his innocent demeanour. She knew he was anything but innocent.

"What about your uniform?"

"The way you're looking at me, you can't possibly say that my uniform is basically asking for you to attack me!" She cried out.

Usui blinked at her confusedly, before a wicked smile graced his lips. Misaki paled.

'_Oh no.'_

"Is Misa-chan expecting something? Who would have thought," he teased as he caught her wrist when she tried to run away.

"Let go of me, you pervert!"

"Uh-uh. It was the first time Misa-chan was thinking something that I wasn't thinking," he said, grinning broadly. "I like it."

"I'm not!" She retorted with a fierce blush.

'_Damn him for trying to twist my words!'_

"Okay."

"Huh?"

She stopped trying to free herself from him at his casual response. She looked at him with furrowed brows. The smirk was gone from his lips.

"Alright I believe you. But just so you know, I wasn't thinking that your uniform is seducing me," he explained calmly.

The blush that was fading in her cheeks returned at his words.

'_You're so stupid, Misaki. How the hell will this uniform be appealing in any way?'_

"I was thinking of something else and you just happened to be at my line of sight," Usui continued to explain.

"...I see."

It was a valid point. Ever since they had known each other, she had been wearing uniform except when she didn't have to, and she hadn't been attacked by him for it. Well, she was always attacked by him, but not because of her uniform.

'_Uh-uh.'_

Misaki started to sweat and fidget as a thought crossed her mind. If Usui just realized the opportunity she had just naively planted in his mind no matter how ridiculous to use it as a reason, she was doomed to be attacked by him for the rest of her high school life until she didn't have to wear school uniform anymore.

"Hmm..."

"W-what?" She asked nervously when a thoughtful look appeared in his face.

"Isn't that sweet?" He said as a huge grin split his handsome face.

'_Oh no.'_

Misaki paled even more. She braced herself for what she expected to hear from him. Her heart drummed in her chest and she trembled in nervousness, wariness, and unbelievably, in excitement.

'_Excitement? The heck was that?'_

"I'm conceding with Misa-chan," he drawled as he raised his hand and rested it at the collar of her uniform.

Misaki could only stare at him in trepidation as the hand in her collar slowly moved lower. She was sure she would go deaf at the loudness her heart pounded her chest.

"You know..."

"Y-yes?" She stammered. She stood frozen as his fingers toyed with the first button of her uniform.

"I never paid attention about it before. Stupid me," he said, mocking himself. To emphasize the point, he sighed regretfully, closed his eyes and dramatically slapped a hand on his forehead, while all she could do was to gape at him with confusion and wait for his next action with trepidation.

When Usui's eyes snapped open and focused on hers, Misaki knew she finally met her doom.

"Seika High's uniform for girls practically screams at me to attack if it is being worn by the President of the Student Council," Usui said with gleam in his eyes.

'_Crap.'_

It was the last thought that crossed Misaki's mind before it went blank as he kissed her passionately and took her breath away. The blankness lasted for a while, a very long while, before she was coherent again and was muttering expletives while gripping his own uniform and unconsciously pulling him to her.

"Don't you dare act on that, Usui! There's always someone who might see," she hissed at him, although he just did attack her.

"Don't worry, Misa-chan. I'll make sure we're alone whenever I succumb from the seductive call of your uniform. Just like now," he said with a grin.

"That wasn't what I meant! And like hell I would let you!" She hollered at him.

"We'll see," he replied confidently, pulling her once more for a kiss. It was brief, but it left her breathing heavily. "Of course you have a choice that ensures that your clothes won't scream for me to attack you," he said seriously as he gazed at her dazed eyes.

"R-really?" She asked hopefully.

But Misaki should have known better. Usui was an outer-space alien who would always be perverted when it came to her.

Several moments later, a loud yell caused birds to fly away and probably deafened people within a half mile radius. At the source of that deafening yell, a blonde-haired male was on the floor with a handprint on his left cheek but despite that, he was chuckling amusedly, while a furious red-faced female loomed dangerously at him.

The reason for that situation?

Well, it started with the choice he had given her.

"_You shouldn't wear clothes at all."_

"_PERVERT!"_

And that was how it ended with an amused Usui Takumi and an angry Ayuzawa Misaki. Of course her anger didn't last for long, because just as he could make her angry in a heartbeat, he could also calm her easily like no one ever could. Because that was just the way their relationship worked. An unvoiced understanding that no matter what, their feelings for each other were strong. And an understanding that he would always be perverted and playful with no one but her, while she would always respond passionately to him, whether in anger or in different strong emotion.

* * *

-x-

* * *

_- - -Wakas- - -_

* * *

-x-

* * *

**A/N: **Now then, I hope you enjoyed the story ;)

Nope, sequel to _As One_ has no progress even if I have drafted (that now requires revision to fit the changes I've made in its predecessor) almost the entire thing. From time to time I think about what I want to write for the sequel of this sequel (now, that's a bit confusing haha), but I really don't have the motivation to write (or read any stories) nowadays. I'm like, "hey, if you have time to write or read stories, then use it to research on your topic for thesis, whether you like it or not". So there, folks. I'll probably just pop from time to time then be missing in action again in the next, um...I don't know, few weeks or few months or maybe years (?).

Until next time, folks, whenever it will be and if there really is a next time (hopefully)! Take care and thanks! ;)

* * *

_- - -16 April 2012- - -_

_11:05 AM_


End file.
